Creepypasta Wiki:Article Listing/C
C *Cab, The *Cabin, The *Cabin Fever *Cabin in the Woods *Cabin in the Woods. The *Cabinets *Cackling *Cacturne's Agenda *Cage, The *Caitlin's Call *Calimore *Call, The *Call Me Tomorrow Okay? *Call of Charon *Call of Cthulhu, The *Call of Duty: 666 *Call of Duty Black Ops: Creepy Mannequins *Call of Duty: Black Ops-Nuketown *Call of Duty Creepypasta *Call of Duty: Demon Guns *Call of Duty: POW Camp Alpha Mission *Call of Duty Haunting, The *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare - Hidden Mod *Calvin and Hobbes is a Lie *Cama, La (The Bed) *CamCorder, The *Camera *Camera, The *Camie *Cammy *Camouflage *Campfire Hypno *Camping *Camping Trip, The *Can You Feel the Sunshine? *Can You Hear Them? *Canadian Psychiatric Project, The *Cancer *Canine *Can We Talk? *Can't Explain *Can't Fail *Can't Stop Death *Candle, The *Candle Cove Anecdote, A *Candle Cove: The Journal of Damien Green *Candle Cove Experiences: Tales of the Laughingstock *Candle Cove *Candle Light *Candlejack Article, The *Candy *Candy, The *Candy Apple Punch *Candy Corn Pizza *Candy Man *Candy Pieces *Canis Latran's Jungle Story *Canker *Cannibal, The *Captcha Predictions *Captive *Car, The *Car Wash Demon *Caramel Apples *Carbonated Blood *Card, The *Cardboard Box, The *Cardboard House, The *Cardinal Sins *Caretaker *Cariluu *Carnival Ride *Caroline's Final Moments *Carpool Guy *Carrier, The *Carrier By Vi0lentSerpent, The *Cascade Volcanic Arc Enigma, The *Case 319 *Case of Charles Dexter Ward, The *Case Of Clairvius Narcisse, The *Case Of Martina Gomez, The *Case No. 304 *Cask of Amontillado, The *Cast Shadows *Castle Crashers: Issac *Castle of Flesh *Castle Raiders *Castlevania: Symphony of the Fright *Casual Noises *Catalyst, The *Catch, The *CatDog Lost Episode *Catching the Bucay *Catherine the Maniac *Caterpillars *Cat's Eyes *Cats *Cats of Ulthar, The *Cautionary Tale, A *Cave, The *Cave Children *Cave-In *Caved In *Cave of Bad Dreams, The *Cave of the Past, The *Cave Paintings *Cave Story - ToDeath *Caves, The *CB Radio *CD, The *CD-ROM, The *Celebi *Celephaïs *Cell Phone *Cell Phone, The *Cell Phone Game, The *Cell Phones *Cellar Door, The *Cementerio, El *Cemetery, The *Centrifuge, The *Certain Drawing Age *Chain *Chain letter: They hurt her *Chainmailers *Chainsaw, My *Chakra *Charlie's not Real! *Challenge of Roy, The *Change *Change, The *Change For A Dollar *Change of Scenery, A *Changeling *Changing Nintendo Card *Channel, The *Channel 71 *Channel 494 *Chanter *Chanting *Chao *Chao's Demise, A *Chapel in the Woods, The *Chapter 1 - Metemorphosis *Charlie's not Real! *Chariot *Chase *Chastisement *Chat *Chatting *Chatroom, The *Chatroom 98 *Chayton *Cheatercheater *Check In *Check the Camera *Cheese-O-Lanterns *Chelsea's Smile *Chelsea's Smile - Smile Pretty For Me *Chernobyl Evolution, The *Chernobyl Experiment, The *Chenobryl, Pripyat. *Chewing *Chiasma *Chickamauga *Chicken Bones *Chicken Wrangler, The *Chikorita's Oil *Child, The *Child's Drawing, A *Child in Black, The *Child Who Loved a Grave, The *Child's Play *Child's Plaything, A *Child's Nightmare, A *Child's Sweet Savior *Childhood Fears *Childhood Memories... *Childhood of a Demon *Childhood Stories *Childhood Superstitions *Children *Children, The *Children Entry 2, The *Children Knew, The *Children of the Forest *Children of the Seed *Children Upstairs, The *Children's Playground *Chile Diaries *Chill In Your Spine *Chilling Details *Chills *Chimney Man, The *Chinatown Well, The *China Doll *Chinese Letters *Chocolate *Chocolate Girl *Chocolate Man *Chocolate Spiderweb Cookies *ChooseYourAdventure . exe *Chord, The *Chosen One, The *Chowder Lost Episode - Dead Mung *CHIPS *Christine Chubbuck *Christmas *Christmas Letter from Beyond, The *Christmas Parade *Christmas Terror Log *Christmastide *Chuckle, The *Church Cellar, The *Church Mornings *Cigarettes *Cimmerian *Cingy's Meal *Circle *Circle of Insecurity *Circle of Life *City of the Damned *Circuit, The *Circus *Circus, The *City, The *City House, The *City in the Sea, The *City Laborer *City of Dreams *City of Organs, The *Clarissa Explains It All Lost Episode *Classified Ad, The *Claudia *Clay *Cleansing, The *Cleansing Part II: Roger's Resolve (Part 1: The Beginning), The *Cleo the Killer *Cleric of Madness, The *Clevebot *Clever *Cleverbot Is Paranormal *Click *Click-Clack *Clinic, The *Clip 028 *Cloak and Dagger *Cloaked Figures, The *Clock, The *Clocks *Clockwork Project, The *Companion . exe *Company *Come to Her *Covetous *Class, The *Close Encounter - Reptilians On Earth? (True Story) *Close Encounter With The Tails Doll, A *Closet *Closet, The *Closet Light *Closet of Clowns, The *Closest Enemy, The *Clover's Beatings *Clown Statue *Clowny *Club Foot, Big Mansion *ClubPenguin: Penguin TripleSix *Coal *Coat, The *Coat Part II, The *CoCo Comes to Town *Cockroaches *CoD: Black Hell Ops *CoD: Glitch Ops *Code, The *Code Lyoko: XANA's Revenge *Code Sygma *Coffin Attack *Confusion *Coilscrew *Coin, The *Coincidence *Coincidences *Cold *Cold, Large Hands *Cold Day In Hell, A *Cold Dog *Cold Greeting, A *Cold One, The *Cold Reading *Cold Room, A *Cold to the Touch *Colder Place, A *Coldness from Below *Cole Drinnid *Coliseum, The *Collaboration: The Thing *Collector, The *Colors, The *COLORS (Revise) *COLORS (Revise) Extended Ending *Colour Blind *Colour Out of Space, The *Colvis Field *Coma White *Combined . exe *Come *Come, Little Children *Come and Play With Me *Come Closer *Come Follow Me *Come Resurrection *Come with Me *Comedy Night in Ashley, Kansas *Comforting Reverie, A *Comfy and Cozy Cabin, The *Communication *Comorbidity *Companion Cube *Companion, The *Composition Book *Companions of Skyrim *Compelling *Completely Justified *Complex 5 *Composition, The *Computer, The *Computer Curse, The *Computer's Secret *Computers Have It All *Concerning Our Little "Problem" *Conclusion, The *Condemned 3 *Condemned House *Conglomerate, The *Congregation of the Exalted, The *Conker's Dead Fur Day *Conker's Worst Fur Day *Conniving Companion Cube *Conqueror Worm, The *Conscience *Contacted *Contained Psychopaths *Contaminated Water *Context, The *Contributions *Controller *Conversation of Eiros and Charmion, The *Convict's Recollection, A *Cookies *Cookies... *Cooking Idol *Cooking Mama *Cool Air *Cool Kids, The *Coop Magazine *Copies *Copy, The *Copy Shop *Copycat *Coradeen's Candelabra *Corandury, The *Core *Corn Maze Killer, The *Cornfield Collector, The *Corner, The *Corners *Correspondence *Corridor *Corrupt-mlp-s2ep03-vhs.png *Corrupted iPhone 5 *Corruption *Costume Ball *Couch, The *Cough, The *Coughing, The *Coulrophobia *Countdown *Counting Room, The *Couple, The *Courage the Cowardly Dog -Banned Episodes *Courage the Cowardly Dog: Lost Courage *Courage the Cowardly Dog Lost Episode Creepy Pasta *Courage The Cowardly Dog Lost Episode *Courage the Cowardly Dog: Massacre Matt *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Courthouse Figure, The *Cousin Ragdoll *Covered Bridges *Cows *Cowboy Way, The *comeandplay.wav *Cow Head *CRACK! *Cracker, The *Craft #666 *Craft Number 666 *Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot: Carnival Nightmare *Crash Bandicoot: Mind Over Slave *Crash Bandicoot Nightmares *Crash Bandicoot 2 Prototype *Crash Bandicoot 2: Brio Strikes Back *Crash Twinsanity *Crater, The *Craters, The *Crawl *Crawl.mov *Crawling *Crawling in the Dark *Crawling House on Black Pond Road, The *Crawlspace *Crayon Shin Chan Lost Episode *Crazy *Crazy Bus *Crazy Love *Createapasta . exe *Creative Writing *Creation, The *Creator, The *Creature, The *Creature in the Cage, The *Creature in Your Mind, The *Creature of Brant Rock, The *Creature of the Road, The *Creature Outside, The *Creatures, The *Creatures of Torrington *Creep *Creep, The *Creepablu *Creeper *Creephe *Creeping Man *Creeping Pastor *Creeping Shadows *Creeping Thoughts *Creeping Xian *Creeptales *Creepy Captcha *Creepy CD *Creepy CD Saved My Life *Creepy Doll *Creepy Friend *Creepy Geneva: Carter Road Man *Creepy Greg *Creepy Kirby Super Star Ultra *Creepy Noises *Creepy pasta With a Side of Sauce *Creepy Pictures *Creepy Video Game Glitch *Creepypasta Puzzle 2 *Creepypasta Puzzle *Creepypasta Reader, The *Creepypasta Recipe *Creepypasta Short Film *Creepypasta Wiki Members Pasta *Creepypeople, The *Crimson Cave, The *Crimson Love *Crimson Red *Crisis *Croaking in the Wall, The *Crooked Box, The *Crossover *Crossing the Road *Crowded Street *Crow Project, The *Crows *Crows, The *Crows, the Abyss and Dancing Shadows *Crowz *Cruel *Cruel Trainers *Cruelty of the Darkness *Crunchy Monster Claws *Crushed *Crustman *Cry Baby *Cry Baby Lane *Cry *Cryin' *Crying *Crying Boy, The *Crying from the Perch Tree *Crying Statue, The *Crying Without Eyes *Cryptic Attraction *Crystal *Crystal.HTML *Crystal Ball, The *Cthulhu Cultus *Cube, The *Cube Theory, The *Cubone's Revenge *Cubones *Cul-de-sac *Cult, The *Cupboard, The *Cupcakes Alternate Ending *Cupcakes *Cupcakes (Original) *Cupcakes 2 *Curator *Cure, The *Cure for Cancer *Curious *Curious Case of Cold Tom, The *Curiosity *Curse *Curse, The *Curse Cast Once, Turns Seven Times, A *Curse of Smile Dog *Curse of Fong Su, The *Curse of Giratina - A Pokemon Creepypasta, The *Curse of Kaupe, The *Curse of the Muffin, The *Curse of Yig, The *Cursed Creepypasta *Cursed Doll *Cursed mario cartrige *Cursed Nintendo 3DS *Cursed Terraria Game, The *Cursedtini *Cushion, The *Custom Devil, The *Customer and the Cashier, The *Cute Waitress, The *Cuts and Scars *Cybercafe, The *Cyberentity *Cymbal Dragon, The *Cymbal Dragon, The (Alternate Ending 1) *Can You Feel the Sunshine? Category:Meta